<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spell It Out by am_bellanoire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945365">Spell It Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/am_bellanoire/pseuds/am_bellanoire'>am_bellanoire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:34:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/am_bellanoire/pseuds/am_bellanoire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How do I write Bellamione? Let me spell it out....</p><p>No summary, no plot. Just smut and fluffy sexy times in a NSFW alphabet style Bellamione drabble collection</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spell It Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/isuckatnicknames/gifts">isuckatnicknames</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This piece is dedicated to the lovely isuckatnicknames. Thanks so much for the kind words and support, I hope you enjoy it love!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bellatrix,” Hermione whispers and <i>gods</i> it's the way she says her name that sends a shudder up the dark witch's spine. The way her mouth and tongue caresses it, the way her honey eyes narrow ever so slightly, making her pet look even further removed from the innocent little former Gryffindor swot that the whole of their world sees her as. A voice made for the bedroom, rivaled only by her own. And that makes it all the more sordid and desirable, doesn't it? Because it's a side of her no one ever gets to see, or hear, would never recognize. The way she spreads herself open on their bed, body writhing against their satin sheets, chestnut hair tussled, face flushed, lips in a pout. A little sex kitten is her pet and she knows it. She isn't shamed by it because there is no shame between the two of them. Not anymore. “Bella,” she whimpers in that wanton way she does, never shifting her gaze, “I <i>want</i> you.” </p><p>“Eyes on me,” Bellatrix whispers, her lips brushing the shell of Hermione's ear, “I'm not going to hurt you more than you want me to.” Though she means the words to be reassuring, the tension in her lover's body doesn't budge and her breathing is still shallow and not in a good way. Bella knows it's her fault. They have been in this position once before, her straddling the former Gryffindor, a blade in hand. Years ago. But she hadn't been the one to suggest this now. She wouldn't. Hermione had been the one to put the offer on the proverbial table, leading with Bella needing it to be a part of their already healthy and active sex life. To spice things up. And yeah, Bellatrix couldn't lie. Seeing pain flash in another's eyes, particularly when she was causing it, had always turned her on. But she <i>loved</i> her lover and if she had to live out the rest of their time together being <i>gentle</i>, she was self sacrificing enough to do that. But Salazar's fucking snake, knife play skipped so many steps in the whole rung of things, Bellatrix was afraid Hermione may have been under the influence of something to even bring it up at first. But then, she realized, yes she had been. She was under the influence of the <i>past</i> and clearly this was something she needed to conquer within <i>herself</i>. And Bellatrix is the only person in the world who can do that for her. For so many complex and layered reasons it would give someone a headache. “You trust me,” she mutters and the words are almost accusatory as for a fleeting moment the dark witch's own insecurities flare and that seems to snap the younger back into focus. She isn't pushing away, she isn't shying away, she isn't flinching. Hermione proves time and time again why the Hat decided Gryffindor over Ravenclaw in the end. She's nervous but determined, sucking in a huge breath and nodding, honey meeting onyx and Bellatrix smirks. “That's my little lioness,” she commends, pressing a sweet, chaste kiss to Hermione's lips, catching the sharp gasp that breaches them when she places to cool flat of the blade against her thigh. No sharp edges, no malice as she drags chased silver slowly upwards, nuzzling her nose against a smooth and warm cheek, “I can make it sting for you, no blood. You don't have to give me that. If it <i>is</i> too much, tell me to stop and I will.” And the look of mingled relief, of trust, of love, of <i>desire</i>, gods it's more than enough. More than whatever could be enough as Bella flips the dagger to its edge side and cuts away the last barrier of clothing between her and her love's skin. </p><p>“Let me have some blanket, you bloody thief,” Hermione grumbles, trying and failing to snatch the duvet from Bellatrix who sleeps like a damned toddler – fighting in her sleep one minute, wrapped up in all the bedding like a burrito the next. Except she knows Bella isn't sleeping. Her breathing isn't even and she's trying not to laugh. Enough time spent with a person will clue another in to these subtle things. “Annoying,” the former Gryffindor mutters when Bella can no longer stifle her laughter, but she isn't actually annoyed because her witch's mirth warmed her right in the middle of her chest. It transports her thoughts to the first time she'd ever heard Bella truly laugh. Not that chilling cackle of malice, oozing with the promise of pain and death. But her <i>real</i> laugh, a sound her own sisters hadn't heard since their childhood. Still, Hermione can't let her win that easily and she manages to drudge up enough grouchiness to utter, “You won't be laughing when I freeze to death.” But then her attitude shifts because now Bellatrix is whispering naughty things in her ear, promising to warm her up in only the way she can, nimble fingers skittering across her midsection and down to her waist, below her waist to play in her thatch of chestnut curls, finding them damp. Hermione hisses, eyelashes fluttering as Bella's fingers dip even lower, burying between her folds. It's when the dark witch drives those fingers home, filling her up to the knuckle with a wicked, breathy chuckle in her ear, that the former Gryffindor let's out a deep moan, hips bucking up to meet the languid thrusts. No, she isn't cold anymore, in fact she is heating up. And Bellatrix knows just how to make her smolder and never burn.</p><p>“Look at me, Hermione.” It was the one word, the four syllables and the way Bellatrix says them that makes the former Gryffindor's heart beat in triple time. Because her lover <i>rarely</i> calls her by her given name, so it makes it all the more special. Even when shes' angry, Bella never fails to make Hermione's core pulse just by uttering her name. But she's not angry now. No, far from it. Judging by the way her eyes are blown, her lips are parted and her pale skin flushed, anger is the furthest emotion from her mind. “<i>Hermione</i>,” the dark witch utters again, her voice a sultry whisper and the former Gryffindor has to bite down on her lower lip to suppress a moan, “I need you.” And it's <i>that</i> that finally spus Hermione on because besides her name and Bella's cries in the throes of passion, that one sentence is her favorite thing to hear her witch say. </p><p>“Ah <i>fuck</i>,” Bellatrix moans, fingers tightening in a mass of thick chestnut curls, tugging. Hips bucking as she gets closer and closer to release. “Fuck that's it, pet. Mmm, <i>fuck</i> yes.” Her chest heaves as her gasps become higher in pitch, the vulgar words breathy and wanton.  Her back arches as Hermione hums against her clit, laving her soaked flesh with tongue, nipping ever so slightly with blunt teeth. Her body tenses, eyes squeezing shut, lips parting as her lover draws her swollen, throbbing nub into her sinful mouth and <i>sucks</i>. “<i>Ah</i>,” she cries out, violently tipping over the edge at last, core pulsing as Hermione forces her to ride out each pleasurable wave, holding on tight, honeyed eyes blown with desire as she slowly laps her up like a bowl of cream. </p><p>“Mmm, don't stop,”she gasps out, eyes fluttering shut as her hips buck to meet each punishing stroke, Legs spread wide, knees bent around a slim waist that never breaks it's rhythm, the black studded dildo slick and glistening with her wetness making a lewd squelching sound every time it's driven home. Licking heat against that sweet spot within her that makes her <i>writhe</i> and claw at her lover's back, etching raised lines of red into the porcelain skin. “Oh <i>gods</i> Bella, don't stop.” Hermione's back arches as she feels her muscles tightening. Needing something to brace herself lest she rip her lover's back to shreds,she seeks purchase in that heavy sea of black curls, tangling her fingers between each coil, each ringlet and relishes the hissing gasp of pleasure mingled pain above her. But the smirk can't even take shape on her lips because soon she's tossing her head back, crying out as her core flutters and pulses, flooding her body with ecstasy. Bella doesn't stop fucking her, forcing her to ride the wave, forcing her frazzled nerve endings to just <i>take</i> and it's too much. “Don't,” she sobs helplessly even as her knees tighten around the dark witch and hands pulls her closer, “Bella, please, I can't take it,” she begs between strangled breaths, “D-don't – I – oh <i>fuck</i> I -<i>Bella</i> - “ and it's with a scream that she shatters again, twitching from the torture before she's given respite at last when Bella's hips finally still, complete with the darkest, most smug chuckle in her ear.</p><p>“I – I'm gonna come,” Bellatrix gasps, unable to control the tone of her voice any longer. Part of her still gets self conscious when she can't keep it low and throaty, sultry, and detached. Oh sure, she can pitch her voice high and childlike to intimidate, to strike uneasiness, to evoke fear. But sex, sex is different. And honestly, Hermione is the only person in the world who had can or who has ever managed to make her lose her <i>shit</i>. She needs to consume, she needs to dominate. Or there was once a time she thought she did. Before her little <i>pet</i> came into the picture and showed her just how efficiently a ravenous lion could devour a cunning snake. But still, even when she's about to tumble of the edge, breathlessly announcing the climax her body is aching for, she holds back. It'd be easier if they were fucking. She can submit easily when fucking. But her lover is being <i>gentle</i>, her lover is making <i>love</i> to her. Something that even now, after all this time, makes her balk. And it isn't until Hermione strokes her cheek and dips her head, chestnut locks brushing her face and whispers for her to let <i>go</i>, to prettily plead to <i>please</i> come for her, all the while her fingers never stop their torturous stroking of her g-spot. Making her thighs tremble and her core flood. “<i>Shit</i>,” she cries out, all hoarse and wanton, shuddering as her muscles clench and release, gripping the sheets in one hand and locking her grasp on peach colored skin with the other hard enough to yield crescent shaped marks that might last for days. </p><p>“Oh, fucking <i>hell</i>,” the dark witch mutters, her tone impressed but thoroughly turned on and it definitely is a sexy combination. With her dark eyes blown with <i>want</i>, she slowly drags a pink tongue across her plump lower lip and looks her younger lover up and down. Because that's all she <i>can</i> do what with the way Hermione had blown into the room like a tornado, whipped out her vine wood wand and cast an Incarcerous so good, Bella is sure her wrists and ankles will carry the indentations of ropes for days to come. And wasn't <i>that</i> quite a tantalizing thought? “If you wanted to top me tonight, all you had to do was say so.” Not that the former Death Eater <i>minds</i>. She likes her little lioness best when she lets her claws out and judging by the smoldering look she is getting as Hermione slowly divests herself of her robes, she is going to get just that. “Oh you really need this don't you,” Bellatrix purrs, already feeling herself growing damp, the fire in Hermione's eyes burning hotter still, “Take what's yours, dearie.”</p><p>“Now, come here,” Bellatrix growls and there is nothing to conceal the steel in her tone. She doesn't even have to beckon or make any other gesture. She calls and Hermione comes, summoned as if by magic. But the spell Bella has on her it's as strong as whatever she could conjure or cast by wand. She feels the dark witch's aura consume her, cloak her like a shadow and it's a tangible thing even before their skin makes contact. And she aches for her touch, body already flaring to life, stomach tightening, inner thighs clenching. “Oh yes, there you are,” the sharp command gives way to an indulgent croon as she wraps a hand around the younger's wrist and tugs her to her. Hermione <i>sinks</i> into the embrace with a trembling sigh, gasping softly as she feels Bella's grip tighten while the edges of  her nails dig into her skin, soothing the slight pain with the backs of her hands before switching back to nail, trailing down her body. Lower and lower until finally her fingers sink home and she surges forward to swallow the choked moan that bubbles up from Hermione's lips.</p><p>“Everyone will hear you,” Hermione hisses against Bellatrix's parted lips, stilling her fingers but keeping them buried inside her slick, throbbing core, “You don't want to wake the whole house now do you? Andy'll kick us out.” The former Slytherin's eyes are squeezed shut, her nails digging into pink flesh. She shakes her head back and forth emphatically but Hermione smirks at the negation, knowing her lover will say or do just about anything right now to get her to keep fucking her. She is so <i>close</i> to tumbling over the edge and Hermone plans to give her that shove of course. But first, she's going to make her suffer a little. And it serves her right too. She'd blown up half the house in her creative construction of a new offensive spell. And while Hermione does love how intelligently innovative Bella can be with her magic, she does not appreciate her carelessness and outright disregard for personal safety and property when she <i>really</i> gets into duel mode. And now their manor looks like it had fallen victim to an airstrike and given the hour, is far too damaged to consider putting to rights before dawn, leaving them to stay the night with Andromeda. Yeah, she can suffer just a little. The bed is too small, the blankets smell like a storage closet, and Andy's guest room is inconveniently nestled between her bedroom and her grandson's. “<i>Quiet</i>,” Hermione orders huskily, nipping the shell of Bella's ear as her fingers resume their thrusting, “Not one sound, or I'll stop. Got it?” The older witch nods and writhes pitifully, trying to get more friction. “Or maybe I won't let you come at all. That way you'll think twice about being so <i>reckless</i>, hmm?” The brunette kisses the look of outrage from her lover's flushed face while simultaneously curling her fingers and stifling Bellatrix's whimper of pleasure. Maybe these sleeping arrangements aren't quite <i>so</i> bad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to try something new, so I did. This was initially going to be a NSFW alphabet in which I used the letters A - Z to write Bellamione drabbles and I was half way through when I decided, why not just spell out 'Bellamione' instead? So this is that and I thought it came out pretty cool ^_^</p><p>I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it! Which was your favorite drabble? Did you like the idea? Feedback would be greatly appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>